Khiel Isha
"If a foe takes single step upon our sacred forest, they shall not take another." ' '-Slize the Waywatcher The inhabitants of sacred forest are mysterious and secretive beings, rarely seen beyond their forest homeland and thus little understood by the outside world. In the defence of their woodland realm, the Khiel Isha and their allies are deadly and unforgiving.They follow a path walked by no other, and often appear capricious or cruel, though in truth each harmful act they perform is always balanced by one of beneficence. They only seek to preserve the continued safety of the forest in wich they dwell. Those who are unwanted, or foolish enough to set foot within their woodland realm, or otherwise threaten the sanctity of Forest, invite the fury of the Khiel Isha Tribe, whatever in open combat or sudden ambush. In times of need every Veela can answer the call to defend their forest home, for all are trained in the arts of the war as soon as they can hold a weapon. When an elf comes of age, he or she will be formally introduced into their villages kindred, and given the responsibility for patroling of a section of the forest. '' Welcome. Khiel Isha recruitment is open at the moment, most of all were looking for mature players, but skill in PvP and teamwork experience is always most welcome. We are light-RP guild meaning that your only required to RP in contact with other nonguild players. You may ask: Why i should choose your guild not others? Well theres at least 3 reasons. 1: background and lore- Its so much more fun playing guild wich is more than just bunch of people hanging around doing stuff together, have purpose in your actions, and FEEL your character much more. 2: Experienced leaders- I play MMOs for 9 years now, been guild leader for more than 4 years. Enough said. 3: Looking for experienced PvP guild, with a little extra tactics?- MO with Friendly Fire, first person view and stamina will be much more than just bashing enemies midlessly. Looking for new level of your PvP experience? If your looking for one of these, read on. if you have any questions, post it in this topic. 1) We dont want to rule the world. We aim on what we can do, litle by litle acheving our goals. 2) Khiel Isha is recreating a Veela Trible with authentical feeling of it 3) Create friendly, mature and fun atmosphere 4) Give protection to all members in a dangerus world of MO 5) Taking PvP/PvE Tactics int diffient level not known in any other guild, including guirella warfare, spying etc. 6) Create feel of an Veela village, respected by allies and feared by enemies. 7) We will try to keep max number of members up to 35~ Small communities ussually live "closer", but main reason is tactical. 8) Create net of interesting day-to-day self made quest/missions, starting out from one time quests up to longer missions. We want our guild members to have something to do everyday. Egzample, scouting nerby village. Taking care of intruders sighted at the edges of forest, intel gathering, diplomatic missions, hunting missions and many more. 9) we will develop the exisiting lore ourselves thus providing an never ending progression withing the Alvarin race. (thanks for Erden Trible for hint) 1)Each member is required to keep his forest domain free from intruders, and has the ultimate responsibility over the area of the forest in wich his guild dwells. Any act, that will end up in thread to village will be resulted in warning or banish. 2) Keep our forest domain in secret, and clear from foes. In case of spotting other players (any colour red/blue/grey) anywere in the forest, one is to stalk stranger and see his intentions, do not interact and stay hidden. If hes heading in the village direction act as following, if not hes left alone to wander to the other end of the forest, or to die in it, not our busines '''Blue Players(including other Veela and Allies):' If a member spot Blue player anywere in the forest, hes to stay hidden and stalk him. If stranger gets near the village hes to raise silent alarm, approach and ask to stand his purpose. There can be 4 acceptable anwsers. a: "Im here as an emissary". Member shoud lead to selected spot, and ask to wait (he cant enter or even see village), then contact Wild Hunter wich leave village to talk to emmissary. b: "Im here to trade". Member shoud lead him in previusly selected place, and ask to wait (he cant enter or even see village) go inside and tell members that there is possibility of trade, all interested to trade are to meet with stranger outside. c:"Secret password" and name of one of members. this will mean that this is a friend of guild member. Ask him to wait and call guild member to go outside and meet with his friend. (first ask if secret password is correct). Its also used for really close firiends of khiel Isha. d: Any other anwser. Ask him to turn back and leave. If he dissagree,inform him he will be watched on the way and killed if hes gonne get too close to village. Red and Grey Players If an member spot red/grey player anywere in the forest he is to stalk him and remain hidden, if red/grey player gets too close to village hes to kill foe on sight, or raise a silent alarm and await assistance. Loot is split to all guild members that helped. If theres more than 6 enemies Wild Hunter have to lead an attack if its possible. To kill on sigh or try to talk to red/grey is only for personal decision of each member. - Rule 2 explanation in a image - 3)"We live together, we die together, we are one, this is our home" - Isha Teaching Guild Vault will be there to support players that lost their belongings. From time to time, Craftmasters will require from members to collect materials so vault can be always ready to use. Crafters are not gatherers, as other members duty is to supply guild with resources so they can get new gear once they get killed and robbed. 4) Guild crafters supply members with nessecarry equipment (see guild vault). If anyone want anything above average, hes needs to talk to one of Craftmasters. 5) All important guild matters are solved by voting, all members take part in it, hoewer Wild Hunters vote count for 3 people, and Arahain vote count for 6.(numbers depend on guild size) 6) In times of conflict or danger, all members are to obey Wild Hunters and Arahain orders widout any question. 7) Only Wild Hunters and Arahain himself are allowed to talk about alliances and be send as an emissaries to other guilds. (There can be exception to this in certain situacions) 8) We allow non RP players to join our guild, hoever we encurage them to RolePlay when in contact with other nations/guilds/players. Only RP player can become an emissary. 9) All players are encuraged to use signature with guild insignia on any forums. 12) We accept only Veela blood players. 10) When outside of forest, assignet to a mission or just freely roaming. Members are asked to stay secretive and out of sight (if mission wont say diffirent) 11) Some events are mandatory for all guild members (like weekly combat trainings). Everyone are required to attend these best of their possibility (real life comes first ofcorst) 12) If any member is not happy with their leaders, he got all rights to put vote on forums and if trible agrees with him, leader have to give out his command. "May the best survive, and blood of unworthly feed crows" - Old Khiel Isha saying. Few words about our self quest/mission system. Basicly we want to make our members busy, so they always have something to do, as we all know MO wont have "quests" as we know them from other MMOs. First of all i think MO will be more regional game than others, hard of traveling, no regional chat, and most important: housing. Afterall who build a house and then leave it? In dayly life we dont want to watch our village all the day, thats why we created this. Everyday Wild Hunters and Arahain will give out quests and missions to members (they will take part too), this can be anything from one day scouting borders, thru trading caravans up to weekly spying missions far outside forest borders. Important note: noone is forced to go on such mission/quest, only volonteers. To put it short: we will care for you to not get bored. "We shall raze your villages, destroy your camps slaughter your cattle, massacre your wives Under the darkness we shall arrive Hear the screams, prepare for war Smooth skin, sharp teeth, dark eyes Devious mind, there's no one like our kind No mercy, no prisoners, death is the way With fire and steel we will slay." ''- Khiel Isha battle song. Khiel Isha is formed around Eldery style ranks, where Wild Hunters are leaders of four diffirent kindreds,the elders, and Arahain the trible leader. Day to day basis, all members will roam in packs of three-four people(more if nessecarry), any action will be undertaken by these squads. All combat and tactical training, hosted by Arahain and Wild Hunters will teach us how to work in these groups, and how these groups will coordinate their actions if nessecarry. Each group need a leader to coordinate their actions. Hoever theres only 4 Wild Hunters. Thats why Sentinels, Spellweavers and Waywatchers will have additional rank, cunning leaders that deserved this title will gain command over squads. All squads will consist good mix of Sentinels, Waywatchers and Spellweavers. Only Wild Hunters can coordinate actions of few squads. Exceptions only if Wild Hunters are not around. '''Glade Guard' Glade Guards are newest members of our guild, that didnt came thru approprieate combat and weapon training, or didnt choose their path yet. If Glade Guard comes thru specialized weapon training (wich will be hosted by Arahain or Wild Hunter from selected kidndred), he will be formally introduced to one of three Kindreds, where he can be assigned to more dangerous (fun) missions. Glade Guards will be assigned only to certain tasks wich dont require much of group cooperation and combat skill. ''' '''Shape Shifter Shape Shifters are newest crafters in village. Path of crafter is rarely choosen by Khiel Isha as they naturally drawn to hunting. Hoever, there are some individuals that want to carry on that path. Shape Shifter will be introduced to his Kindred after Haroith (head crafter) decides hes ready, and he have enough knowledge. Kindred of Sethayla ''The name Sethayla evolved from root word Sethyle, meaning lost way or skill in arms. '' Waywatcher "Guardians of the paths leading into guild village, the Waywatchers are silent and deadly sentinels. They are masters of concealment, and have trained themselves so that they can lie unnoticed and unmuving for days on end before springing into action to slay a startled and unfortunate prey. Most commonly the way of the watcher is the natural proggresion for thouse who have trained as Sentinels, though more rarely unblooded youths feel the call of the forest cousing through their blood. Over time, an elf may find that they are more comfortale in the embrance of the forest than in the presence of his or her kin. They will drift further from village, spending more and more time in the forest, honing their deadly skills. Many never return from this jurney, for there are corners of the forest that are dangerous even for the elves, yet those who survive are skilled beyond compare and hardened by their experiences. Waywatchers are perfectly at ease within their forest homeland. Thy survive by their wits and cunning in the wilds, gathering and hunting what they need and honouring the ancient spirit of the forest through they day-to-day actions. No two Waywatchers behave in the same way, for each is taught by their experience and trials rather thanany formal system of training. Long years of practice with their chosen weaponhas left each waywatcher capable of a tremendous rate of fire, able to loose an unerring stream of arrows, one after another, seemingly widout pause or widout loss of accuracy. Few who have not seen the skill of the silent watchers believe the thruth in these tales, and few who do see it survive to speak of it." ''Waywatchers are bow specialist,ussually taking scoutish actions, acting behind enemy lines etc. Once Glade Guard choose this path he have to complete weapon and tactical training, then hell be introduced to his squad. Mist Walker '''Mist Walkers title is awarded to most cunning of leaders from Sethayla kindred. They will lead their squads to battle . Mist Walkers are choosen by their people, or Sethayla himself. ' Kindreds of Sehenlu''' ' The name Sehenlu evolved from root word Sehaile, meaning blood and birth. '''Sentinel ' "In battle Sentinels are deadly warriors, leaping over the enemy and twisting mid air to strike them from behind, darthing out of the way of blows and able to even dodge incoming arrows. Such is their sublime skill and grace that they seem to dance rings around their enemies, darting n to strike fatal blows and pirouetting elegantly out of harm's way before a foe can react. To many, they seem like forest demons, intangible and unassaible beings who cannot be thwarted or denied whatever by steel, stone or strenght of will. Competently in tune with the rhythm of their forest home, individual Sentinels are entirely self sufficient, able to live off the land as they patrol the forest and watch for interlopers. Such an sentry sight an intruder, he or she will swiftly raise the alarm and await assistance. In a mere span of moments the forest will be alive with sharp-eyed elves, all focused upon seeking and slaying the intruder in their midst. Most who enter sacred forest, die widout ever realising they are in danger." ''Sentinels are meele specialist. Guirella warfare, ambushes are they bread and butter. Once Glade Guard choose this path he have to complete weapon and tactical training, then hell be introduced to his squad. Ethernal Guard '''Ethernal Guards title is awarded to most cunning of leaders from Sehenlu kindred. They will lead their squads to battle. Ethernal Guards are choosen by their people, or Sehenlu himself. ' Kindred of Nymraif ' The name Nymraif evolved from root word Minaith, meaning balance, harmony and chaos. Spellweaver ''"Forest Elves are intrinsically magical beings, their consciousness residing on the physical and magical planes is equal measure. In most, this talen is too weak to be developed, instead representing itself as occasional hunches and forebodings, but in some truly gifted individuals it can be shaped into a tool of greater power. Such a boon is not widout a danger to the user, for raw magical energy is a fickle and destructive thing if drawn upon unwisely. The source of this magic is forest itself, the forest's natural web of consciousness forms bouth conduit and shield to the elven mages who would draw upon this potent force. As a result of this connection, forest elf mages have an altogether unique relationship with the forest. In some ways they are a part of greater intelligence, much as the creatures that dwell in the forest, yet they retain their individuality." Spellweaver's are magic specialist, Shamans as we call them, whatever in services of Isha or Asatru they are force to recon on the battlefield. Once Glade Guard complete choose this path he have to complete weapon and tactical training. then hell be introduced to his squad. Wood Shaper 'Wood Shaper title is awarded to most cunning of leaders from Nymraif kindred. They will lead their squads to battle. Wood Shapers are choosen by their people, or Sehenlu himself. ' 'Kindred of Haroith ' 'The name Haroith evolved from root word Haroin, meaning art and beauty. ' '''Craftmasters "Craftmasters are one of youngest Kindreds, as before elves didnt need to venture out of woods, hoever now in these uncalm times elves are in need to make allies and find resources to create wepons and armours, as they need to protect themself. Every elf is some way talented, they naturally love all thats natural and beautyfoul. Often all veela in village gather when sun is setting behind horizont, and play music, dance around fire, tell stories eating and drinking. Elves know all arts of crafting, from alchemy to sewing and smithing. These elves that feel it in heart, follow path of a Craftmaster, its not an easy one as often they spend whole life on studing and researching, they also first ones to leave forest home in search of supplies that cant be found in forest. As they giving all they life to art of crafting they often need protection of other elves in travel, and so are they most commune from all elves. Others enjoy time spend with them as they tell stories about outside world. They not hoever totally unarmed, as many os them have good skills with wepon aswell. Occasionally Craftsmaster will ask young and brave veela to venture with him to outide world in search for supplies, or even send him alone when the trible need it." * background is subject to change as we dont know anything about forest elves. Craftmasters are crafting specialist (easy to figure). Crafting is very important trade in Mortal Online. Craftmasters are responsibile for trading and guild economy, they not only craft stuff for members, but take very important place in KI society. Crafters are not gatherers, as other members duty is to supply guild with resources so they can get new gear once they get killed and robbed. Wild Hunters Sehenlu, Sethayla, Haroith and Nymraif. ''' Wild Hunters are four selected members from each kindred, cunning leaders, strongest warriors, best archers... Best of the best of our guild. Sometimes called Elders. In times of danger every veela in village have to obey Wild Hunter orders without any question. Its also they job to train kindred members. Wild hunters are selected by Arahain. Hoever they can also be elected by members. If any member dont like behavior or Wild Hunter, hes free to post poll on our forums, if rest of guild thinks the same Wild Hunter will be banished from the village. Wild Hunters should gain respect not by fear and threat but by trust and understanding of their kin. '''Arahain Arahain is a chief of the village. Hes bond with the forest is so tight that hes part of the forest spirit more than hes true veela. Day to day basis Arahain is there to support members with whatever they need. Its his job to train members along with Wild Hunters. He lead Khiel Isha to most dangerous missions and combats. Arahain should gain respect not by fear and threat but by trust and understanding of their kin. "Should the Arahain fail in his or her duties, it is common of them to hand their duties over to another. Leaving their village, they depart the safe paths of the forest and travel to the darker places where pathways twist in upon themselves and malicious spirits dart between the trees. There Arahain will seek atonement with the sprit of the forest. Some are not seen again save in dreams and memories, others return within few hours of their departure but unnaturaly aged, as though many decades had passed in that time. A very few return after many years, reinvigorated and filled with purpose by their communion with the forest." Kindred of Aidath The name Aidath evolved from root word Caidath, meaning shadow, night, stealth and secrets. Hawkeyes "The Hawkeyes are Arahain's personal guard.'' They are fey and dangerous creatures who are no longer truly Elves they once were, but are now a part of the forest itself. They watch over Kings Glade with eyes aglow with fearie fire, unspeaking and unmuving save to challenge those who have come. Their autority is Absolute, for in accepting the honour of becoming Hawkeye, they have become severed from Khiel Isha society in all ways except that of service to their lord. Though they are revered and honoured, most elves avoid dealing with the kin of Aidath where possible, intimidiated by the aura of power and otherwordly presence of the tall warriors. Once a Khiel Isha foot is set upon the path of the Hawkeye there can be no return, yet none refuseits call for it is the hightest honour that can be besowed." Hawkeyes are few choosen people from the guild. Leaders personal guard, even Wild Hiders cant command them. Arahain choose people personally and its very hard to become one. They are bestowed with most secret tasks, they take orders straight from leader and noone else. Dayly they rarely seen inside forest are they ussually gathering intel. They also specialize in finding spyies. '''Cavalary' ('Wind Riders') '' ''The riders of Khiel Isha are perhaps the swiftest riders in the world, their Veela reflexes allowing them to pefom all manner of seemingly reckless acts Whether firing backwards while riding full pelt through deep woods or darting through the ranks of suprized enemy outriders, they routinely survive their escapades unscathed through a fomidable combination of graceful skill and unflappable confidence. '' Unlike most cavalarymen, Wind Riders do not view their horses as property or subservent beasts. Instead, over a peridot that can last many years, a deep and lasting connection is formed between rider and steed. This bond goes beyond friendship and beyond family, so that horse and rider act as one being, communicating on level that is impossible for onlooker to detect. Where another would have command his steed upon the path he needs it to follow, it is as though the rider need only to think the command and the horse respond as required. When their steeds are not needed for battle, their riders pasture them in great glades hidden deep within the forest. Only a very determinated and lucky horse thief could find this way safely, and none have ever made it back out again. In truth there is little mare magical about the steeds of Khiel Isha than any other inhabitant of the wood, merely the boundless joy of a creature born into freedom and not into bondage. '' Wind Riders are Khiel Isha Cavalary, they dont have any specified rank, as anyone from all 4 kindreds can fight on horse and still fall under one of 4 ranks. Cavalary hoever, is used to diffirent targets than foot troops.'' Asakru ( God of the Hunt or King of the Forest) Arahain and four Wild Hunters, will lead rebirth ceremony of Asakru The God of the Hunt, every spring, young Veela is choosen so the God of The Hunt can rebirth in his body. Asakru is a terryfying being of majesty and power. He stands over ten feet tall, and his lithe, green tingled body ripples with barely contained anger.When winter rolls into spring and the ritual of Asakru rebirth begins.The one that is choosen to be Asakru, steps into flames to be reborned as an god. Wild Hunters lead the ceremony bindind themselves anew to the ever king with each stage in the ritual. In a night of magic and terror when ghostly shapes and eerie cries haunt the glades, the Lord of The Forest is roused once again from his death sleep. Savage excitement and restless vigor spread like wildlife through the forest as the blaring of his hunting horn resound through all of it, and the earth thunders with the pounding of his cloven hooves. Every elf feels the pull of his savagery and many are overcome by the primal urge to join his wild ride, and commit acts of untold savagery and vengeance on their foes. To stand in the path of Asakru is to stand before the fury of the storm. Nevertheless, the fire of Asakru burns but briefly, for just as each spring he is reborn, each winter he must perish. This is the way of all things and is merely a continuation of the never-ending process of death and rebirth. By every day hunting, Khiel Isha gives prayer to Asatru, as the ritual of the Hunt is sacred. Asatru is ussually worshiped by Waywatchers and Sentinels. Isha (Lady of the Lake, Everqueen of the Forest) Isha is a spirit of the forest that appears in a form of beautifoul young Veela. She was the one that granted Khiel Isha enternance to forest. She appear always in one place, at the most sacred lands in forest, the Oak of Ages that grows at the middle of shallow lake inside forest. Hoever the road to the lake is only found when she want it. Ihsa is the manifestation of Forest spirit itself, most sacret of all for Khiel Isha as they are part of the forest now. If forest is to die, the Isha and the Khiel Isha will die aswell. Isha and Asatru are symbols of circle of nature, spring-summer-fall-winter. For the forest and Khiel Isha its a cycle of life. Symbols Main symbol of Isha is Tree on the middle of lake wich symbolizes forest spirit. Khiel Isha often carry this symbol on their standards and clothes. Stag: Khiel Isha belives that stags are sacred animals,symbols of Isha, a messangers. they often show ancient ways thru forest to Khiel Isha. Mighty Stag called Naestra is a sacred spirit. In times of great danger Naestra often appear to mages of khiel Isha, as shes naturally drawn to sources of magic, and allow them to ride it to battle. Wolf: Wolf is a symbol of Asatru. Young Khiel Isha often tatoo wolfish symbols on their bodys to show their faith. To wear a skin of the wolf is the most honour for Khiel Isha, killing Wolf is considered of most sacred ritual, and only worthly Veela are able to undertake it. Hawk: Hawks are considered as good allies of Khiel Isha, and often warn Veela from danger. In the upper parts of the forest, many Hawks have their nests. But theres one above all of them, Khiel Isha call him Laith, the king. Laith means "Shadow above Enemy". Only one Khiel Isha ever was able to fly on his back, Scarlock, favorite hero of young Khiel Isha, his legend is told often when campfires are burn and Khiel Isha feast. Hawks are considered sacred and never to be killed. Category:Guilds